


1+1

by taCherie_tatie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Concert director, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music Producer, both ex-girlfriend existed, radom SM artist characters coming up, 双方都有前女友, 可能出现SM社内的其他爱豆名, 好友变情人, 无SJ的现代背景AU, 演唱会导演, 赫海 - Freeform, 音乐制作人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taCherie_tatie/pseuds/taCherie_tatie
Summary: 李赫宰和李东海是一对从小长大的好朋友。不知从什么时候开始他们就形影不离，他们的友情好到几乎让身边的所有人都觉得他俩离谈恋爱就差睡在一起了。然而有一天早上东海醒来，发现自己和赫宰一丝不挂地睡在一起，身上还有难以言喻的酸痛。
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代背景AU，假设一个没有superjunior但又因为校园和工作关系聚在一起的世界。
> 
> CP：  
> 李赫宰/李东海 （舞台导演x作曲家）
> 
> 声明：  
> 所有的美好都是他们俩的，OOC、烂文笔和烂情节都属于我。
> 
> 警告：  
> 各自都有前女友，文内可能会包含成人向描写以及出现SM社内的其他爱豆名。

1

“啊…拉面啊…”

东海脸上写满的的失望逗笑了赫宰：“你能指望一个一周都没开火的厨房能端出什么好东西啊，不想吃的话滚回去你那屋。”说罢伸手作势要把刚端上茶几的锅端走。

东海赶紧把锅用双臂围起来护着，叼着筷子的嘴里含糊不清道：“欸别别别，赫宰你煮拉面的技术最好了嘿嘿，”看到赫宰无奈地摇摇头又走回厨房的方向，东海把嘴里的筷子拿开冲着赫宰的背影喊：“再给我加一碟泡菜啦！”

赫宰拿着一碟泡菜回来，在东海对面坐下来，只见对面的东海顶着一头乱发埋首在锅里吃的专心致志，不禁出声提醒道：“别吃那么急，小心噎着，”又把泡菜往东海那边推了推，“你的泡菜。”

“唔…谢谢…主要是之前一直在写歌忘记吃饭了，家里除了水也没有备用粮一下子就饿过头了。欸，这泡菜不是妈妈做的吧，感觉有点怪怪的。”

“这你都能吃的出来，嘴真叼。你忘了，上个月我妈送来的泡菜大部分都送进你的冰箱了，我这里根本没留下多少，早就吃完了。对了，你那歌写完了吗？”

“还没呢…”提起写歌的事情，东海整个人就泄了气，拉面也不吃了筷子放在锅沿上，“歌写倒是写完了，但是编曲一直找不到感觉，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊灵感感觉都用光了！”东海挠着他那一头乱发， “在这样下去我都不知道能不能赶在人家生日的时候用这首歌跟她告白了。”

“哦，那人家生日是什么时候。”

“就明天…”

“其实依我看啊，你根本就不用担心。”赫宰一边说一边用动作提醒东海继续吃，“实在不行你就直接抱着吉他去自弹自唱，再加上你这张脸，很难会有小姑娘拒绝你的。”

“呃呃…再说吧。对了，我好像还没跟你好好说过她呢。”说起喜欢的人，东海又来了精神，“就我们公司经纪部上周刚来的女经纪人，你知道的吧？啊，你上周还在国外开演唱会，应该不知道。”

“对啊，你个小没良心还记得我才刚刚回国，连公司都没回去就被你叫来煮拉面。”

“不管啦，反正你回公司的时候就会知道的了，完全就是我的理想型：眼睛大大的，皮肤白白的，身材也好，人看起来也很有礼貌。上周她跟新女团来录音室录新歌，一见到她我就立马被击中了心脏。特别是进门鞠躬后抬头的那一个微笑，嗯，整个录音室都亮起来了！就像是阴沉的雨天里透过厚厚的云层透出来的那一束阳光一样，所以我写的这首歌就取名为雨天……”

赫宰打断东海的滔滔不绝：“这么喜欢？万一人家有男朋友呢？”

“这个我当然有打听过的，人家现在没有男朋友。她前男友听说是X社的企划部长，就是分手闹掰了不胜骚扰才跳槽来我们公司。”

东海吃饱后就靠着沙发摊在地毯上。赫宰见状叹了叹气，认命一样地开始收拾茶几上的餐具。东海装作要收拾的样子：“你放在桌子上我等下来收拾啦。”

赫宰摆摆手：“您老人家还是好好补个觉吧，看你的黑眼圈都快成国宝了。”

东海也不跟他客气，爬起来又倒在沙发上：“我家太远了我懒得回去就在你沙发上睡啦。”

“你家不是就在隔壁嘛混蛋！”

气急败坏又无可奈何的声音让东海不由得笑起来，趁着对方还在厨房洗碗，东海打算睡前再看一下手机有什么未读消息，结果倒是看见旁边赫宰的电话屏幕在闪。

“喂！你有电话！”

“我手上有水，你先帮我接一下。”

东海看着屏幕上未储存任何名字的号码，按下通话键，“喂？”

电话那头的人迟疑了一下：“……你是…东海？”

“是，我是东海。赫宰他现在在洗碗，你有什么事情可以先跟我说，或者不方便我转述的话，”东海留意到厨房的水声已经停止，“你再等一下，我拿过去让他直接听。”

赫宰在擦手巾上蹭了蹭，看过屏幕上的号码后接过电话，温柔的问：“喂，素妍吗？怎么了？”听到名字后东海挑了下眉，女朋友的电话呀，怪不得语气都这么温柔。对方在电话那头不知道说了些什么，赫宰的表情渐渐不好起来，还微微皱起了眉头：“……嗯，嗯，好。可以，就这样吧。”

东海一边将器具放进柜子里，一边看着赫宰挂断电话后依旧不好的脸色：“怎么了，被女朋友甩了？”看到赫宰怔了一下，东海难以置信：“不是吧，真的被甩了？”

“……没有，她就是说最近有点累，想分开一段时间思考一下我们俩到底适不适合。”

“那也和分手差不多了欸！你女朋友也太不知足了吧。像你这么好的男朋友去哪里找啊！她不怕这么一分开你就被别人抢走吗？你虽然脸是有点磨棱两可，但是绝对也是帅哥一枚，还特别有sense。特别是跳舞的时候简直魅力四射，你知道以前每次有多少少女因为舞蹈社团上你表演的视频而迷倒在你的牛仔裤下？”

“你以前还说我这种人能找到女朋友就不错了。”赫宰好笑道。

“那是我之前被你气的嘴欠嘛。不过我是说真的，她甩你完全没道理啊。黄金单身汉不说，每天嘘寒问暖纪念日都记着还费心思给惊喜。每次吵架也是你先服软。你听听你刚刚跟她说话的语气温柔得，简直就是捧在手里怕摔了含在嘴里怕化了，真的，跟你认识这么多年，你用这种语气说话的人我真的一只手都数的过来。等等，”东海的目光往下面瞄了一圈，“不会是你那方面没有满足她吧？那是没办法~了~”

赫宰的耳朵透出血红色，不过低沉的情绪却因为东海的调笑恢复起来：“你个万年单恋初恋都没有的家伙还好意思说这个，麻烦你先担心好自己明天的表白吧。”

“有你垫底我一点都不担心啦，大不了就又是两条光棍嘛。”东海推着赫宰走出厨房，“为了防止你晚上一个人偷偷哭，我今天不要睡沙发要和你一起睡床，你不许有反对意见！”

“你很臭欸…”

东海从背后搂住赫宰，脑袋搁在赫宰肩膀上蹭：“就是要把你熏死！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这个脑洞基于我以前的另一个脑洞“如果爱豆从一开始就不是爱豆而是从事着后偶像时代的目标职业的平凡人”，因为是借用我的另外一个脑洞，所以这里的AU可能无意中一些小细节会乱入一些奇怪的东西...我会尽量避免这个问题的
> 
> 还有就是我一般磕真人cp哪怕沉迷肉文也全部站友情向绝对不磕真爱 但是赫海这个cp让我产生了“如果非常像情侣的朋友真的做了会怎么样”的好奇心 完全现背的他们我还是没胆子荼毒 只好在私设的au里下手了（所有的现背都比不上他们本身的美好 笔芯）


	2. Chapter 2

和一群不认识的人坐在KTV大包房里的时候李东海觉得自己一定是蠢到家了。

自己想象中的场景明明不是这样的。

应该是在冒着粉红泡泡干干净净的聚餐上，把心仪的女生叫到一旁，他拿着精心包装好的放着他刚录好的曲子的mp3送到她面前，为她亲手戴上耳机然后告白来着；而不是现在这样，他的礼物还放在自己的外套口袋里，要表白的对象在和其他男生情歌对唱。

要是听赫宰的话就好了，东海在心中暗暗懊悔，拿个吉他过来现场自弹自唱都比现在的自己主动得多。不过以他怕生的性格，真要带把吉他过来，他也不一定有勇气在这么多不认识的人面前表演。要是赫宰在的话就好了，就算再丢人赫宰也能帮忙圆场，如果赫宰在的话他肯定会帮忙出主意的。

东海摸出手机想给赫宰发信息，但转念一想赫宰才刚刚回国一定有很多工作要忙，再加上情感问题，这个时候也不太好打扰让他分心。于是刚按亮屏幕的手机又被塞回口袋里。连续熬了几夜的脑子经过一整天的劳累后本来就昏昏沉沉，包房里巨大的鬼哭狼嚎声更是震得头疼，没吃晚餐的胃似乎也跟着疼起来。他感觉自己需要尽快逃离这里，然而今天来到聚会的目的还没有达到，只能把自己缩在偏僻角落的小沙发里，用手指揉按着太阳穴尝试舒缓着不适，琢磨着在自己还能保持注意力的时候赶紧找一个告白的时机。

还好似乎上帝也偏爱东海，没过一会，有人提议转去酒吧续第二摊，而心仪的那一位由于明天一大早还要跟行程有要先行离场的意图。

心仪的那一位一离开包间，东海立即也出了包间，幸运地在电梯间里重遇。更幸运的是，电梯间里只有他们两个人，多么好的机会！东海鼓起勇气，强迫自己紧张得略微有些抖动的脸部肌肉摆出微笑，并直视对方的眼睛：“你好，我的名字是李东海。你可能不认识我，但……”

“我认识你啊。”

“你，认识我？”女生出乎意料的回答让只准备了套路的东海慌了手脚。

“对啊。我们公司A&R部门的头号美男制作人怎么会不认识，而且我们不是前几天才在录音室里刚见过吗。”女生似乎看出东海有些紧张，又加了一句。“你可是声名远扬呢，我刚一进公司没多久就听见大家都说你颜如宋玉貌比潘安，就像少女漫画里的男主人公一样呢。”

“嗯，谢谢。”东海勉强笑了笑，脑子里飞快地旋转着如何把话题掰回来的方法，然而脑子里像是灌了浆糊一样，说出来的话他自己听了都想吐槽：“嗯，我的意思是，你也很漂亮，真的。”

“谢谢你的称赞，能被帅哥夸奖是我的荣幸。”

东海觉得他应该接一点什么，但是错过了时机也想不出合适的回答，气氛便有些古怪地冷了场。也许两人独处的电梯间也不是一个好选择，东海无处安放的目光最终固定在电梯楼层的数字上，距离停车场层还有好几层。天啊，现在真想找个洞躲起来，太丢人了。

“那，真的是没想到你还会来我的生日聚会呢。”女生试探道。

“啊，对。”东海赶紧把口袋里的礼物盒拿出来，“这是送给你的生日礼物。”

“啊…真的太感谢了。”女生双手接过来，表情里是毫不掩饰的惊喜，“可以现在拆开来看是什么吗？”

“啊，可以的，你随意。”东海再次努力直视对方，试图用平缓的声音清晰地表达，“嗯，那里面是一个mp3，里面放了我自己写的一首歌，是…”

“叮。”这个时候，电梯到达了。

东海一瞬间懵了，没想到刚刚还嫌慢的电梯怎么这么快就到了，不知道是要继续在电梯里把自己要说的话讲完，还是先让双方出了电梯再继续讲，亦或是谈话就到此结束了。还是对方先出声：“嗯，停车场已经到了，我们先出去吧？”

“好，嗯，那个…你的车在哪边？”东海回过神来，下意识出口的话让他恨不得咬断自己的舌头。

“在那边。”女生用手指了一个方向，“刚刚在电梯里你不是有什么话没有说完吗？”

“我刚刚要说的是，”东海伸手揉了揉后颈，悄悄深呼一口气，“我的意思是我想说的是，我想用这个礼物跟你告白，你要不要考虑一下当我女朋友？”

“啊？”

“你现在不用急着给我答复的，嗯，祝你生日快乐。希望不要因为我影响了你今晚的心情。”生怕自己再说出什么奇怪的话，东海决定赶紧结束这场谈话。“我已经看到我的车了。你也赶紧回家吧，明天一大早不是还有工作呢嘛。注意回家路上小心，再见。”

回家后东海就一直坐在沙发上盯着天花板，脑子里一遍又一遍地重播着今晚他和对方说的每一句话。显而易见，他完全搞砸了。虽然礼物也送出去了，告白也说出口了，但是最后几乎落荒而逃的举动不知道在对方心里会被扣多少印象分。

不知道在沙发上坐了多久，东海决定要去隔壁找赫宰，他现在万分地想见赫宰，哪怕是呆在主人不在的房子里他都会觉得比现在好受一点。

赫宰的房子一片漆黑，还好玄关托盘上的钥匙告诉东海主人已在家。东海熟门熟路摸进卧室，果然，赫宰正躺在被窝里一副已经睡着的样子。他轻轻地贴着赫宰躺下，又伸出手来戳赫宰的手臂。

“赫宰啊。”

李赫宰缓缓睁开眼睛，带着刚从睡梦中起来的口齿不清：“东海？”

“嗯，是我。”东海说，“我今天晚上真的干了一件超级蠢的事情，我好想现在就告诉你，但是你不许笑我。”他把脑袋埋进赫宰的胸口，双手环住他，闷闷道：“在那之前，我需要一个拥抱。”

赫宰一手搂着东海，一手揉着东海的脑袋，刚睡起的脑袋不甚清醒明显有些困惑，然而非常乐意。“好啊，那你跟我说说你今晚做了什么蠢事，”他停顿了一下继续说，“我再考虑要不要笑你。”

“你这个人真的太坏了，我不要告诉你了。”

“随便你。那你继续抱着吧，我要睡了。”赫宰闭上眼睛，“你记得安静点。”

“李赫宰！”东海抬起头来看到赫宰真的又打算睡回去，不满地拍打赫宰的背，“我现在很难过！”

东海这种孩子气的幼稚行为彻底赶走了赫宰的睡意，他再次睁开眼睛呵呵笑起来，轻拍了一下东海的背作安慰：“好啦好啦，那你告诉我吧，我保证不会笑你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 李东海这位先生真的是很奇怪啊，明明已经成长成为一个什么都能干也能干好的人，他好像把勇气和自信的充电器寄存在李赫宰这里，只要李赫宰在身边就觉得就算闯祸了也有人能帮忙救场。
> 
> 本章写男子三号的内容时本姨母自己尬的都差点写不下去了，hhhhh男子三号。可能有些磕赫海的朋友不太喜欢bg相关的剧情，但是就算是bg也可以重温我们可爱的男子三号啊：大部分恋爱幻想都来自于电影小说和漫画的纯情男子三号，送礼物要送充满心意的真挚男子三号，怕唐突所以小心翼翼的男子三号~（这位女生的名字我想暂定为吕伊露，最后选择了男子六号的女子一号hhhhhh本姨母的恶趣味）
> 
> 后面有好几章都会涉及到他们各自的bg感情，一个刚刚谈恋爱，一个正在分手中。为什么一个bl向的文章要着墨这么多在bg部分，大概是因为我本人非常着迷直男的天然基.....友情还没变质成爱情前，双方都没有肉欲的欲望就已经对对方这么好，这是多么可歌可泣啊。


End file.
